The Three Year Anniversary
by Read-Them-On
Summary: Elena's sick. And to make it worse, she thinks Mateo forgot their three year anniversary. He doesn't even come to meet her. Read the story to find out why that is. Elena x Mateo; Mentions of Naomi x Gabe.


**Another story!**

 **WARNING: _Slight_ sexual material ahead! Nothing graphical. If you are offended by such material, turn back _now_!**

* * *

Elena sneezed. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"No wonder he forgot…." she grumbled angrily.

It was the winter season and the Princess of Avalor was, unfortunately, sick.

"Elena!" Isabel came thundering in her sister's room. She was carrying a wooden box in her hands.

"Isa, don't come near me!" Elena warned in her now hoarse voice, "Or you might get sick too!"

"But look!" Isabel cried, opening the box, "Mateo sent this for you!"

She opened the lid and inside was a beautiful golden and silver orchid. Along with it, was a letter.

"He sent a letter?!" Elena screamed, and then went into a fit of coughs.

"Elena, don't yell!" Naomi, her best friend, said, as she entered the room. "It will do nothing but make your voice hoarser!"

"But Naomi…." Elena trailed off, her eyes shining with tears.

"Elena, why are you crying?" Isabel asked with a confused expression.

"Isa," Naomi reasoned the little princess, "I want to talk to Elena for a while. Can you please leave us alone for a while?"

"But wh…." Isabel began.

"Isa, meanwhile, why don't you go and complete you latest invention?" Elena suggested.

"But…Alright, fine, I'll go. But you'll both have to play with me when Elena gets well."

"I promise," Elena smiled.

Isabel jumped down from the bed and went away, probably to her room.

Naomi turned towards Elena.

"Now, you tell me what happened, Elena."

"Naomi, you won't believe it! M-Mateo sent a _letter_ to m-me!" Elena shuttered, with anger as well as sadness.

Naomi frowned.

"Then it's a good thing, isn't it?" Naomi said, "With him being your novio."

"No! It's not!" Elena sobbed, "T-Today is our three year a-anniversary!"

Now Naomi understood the whole problem; if Gabe had forgotten _their_ three year anniversary, which had passed just six days before, Naomi would have been mad at him too. Fortunately, for himself, Gabe had always been good with dates.

She hugged the Princess.

Despite of this, she chuckled; trust Elena to make up her mind before knowing the full thing.

"You're laughing?!"

"Sorry," Naomi chuckled, "But did you read that letter?"

"Uh….No?" Elena muttered sheepishly, her sobs reducing to hiccups.

"See?" Naomi said, "You don't know what's in the letter and you made up your mind that Mateo is going to break-up with you."

Elena scratched her neck sheepishly.

"I never said anything about break-up, ya know? But I'll…I'll open it now."

"You do that," Naomi nodded, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Naomi. Why do you ask?" Elena questioned.

"I thought you'd like to read it alone," Naomi replied, and with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, added, "Also, it might contain some _personal_ information…..If you know what I mean."

At this, Elena turned beet red.

Naomi couldn't help but tease her best friend, " _My_ name's Turner, but look at _you're_ the one whose colour _turned_ …."

"Naomi!" she yelled and then coughed again.

"Whoa…..whoa….." Naomi muttered, laughing, "No need to get so hyped up!"

"You stay here only!" Elena exclaimed, "And I'll prove it to you that it has nothing ' _personal'._ "

With that, Elena snatched up the letter from the wooden box and unrolled it.

Both had hoped that the letter will be like another letter; meaning - written. Needless to say, it wasn't.

As soon as Elena opened it, with Naomi by her side, she was surprised to hear a soothing song coming from it. Then, a gorgeous quetzal flew in front of their eyes. Elena and Naomi were even more amazed to see that Elena's room was full of beautiful species of birds. Somehow the walls had turned like a rainforest and the ceiling displayed millions of stars shining like diamonds. Elena was completely mesmerised. Then, there came Mateo's voice:

" _My one and only love, Elena,  
If you are listening to this, the first thing I'd like to say is, I love you. I love you SO much. You are the only one I had ever said these three magical words to. Well, I say 'I love you' to my mum too, but…..I think you get it. You are the Princess of Avalor after all. Okay, leaving all this, I'd like you to know I am in the Reavetian rainforest. That is why I sent you this letter, instead of coming to you. And don't you dare think that I forgot about our three year anniversary. I do remember. Even if I'm horrible with dates. Anyway, I came here because I wanted to find a gift which I deemed was nice enough for you. And I finally did. The orchid seemed perfect to me. It's made up of pure gold and silver. And it will never die: just like my love for you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. I really do. I can't wait to hug you and kiss you and…..and you know what. Hehe….I miss you a lot. I'll be back in Avalor soon._

 _Missing you tons  
Mateo."_

Elena blushed a pale pink. Her eyes had watered again, and somewhere in the middle, the tears had freely rolled down her cheeks.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, except for the chirping of the Reavetian birds.

"Whoa…." Naomi finally muttered, her eyes widened.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Elena said, smiling and wiping away her tears.

"Yeah…." Naomi agreed, but then, realisation dawned upon her, and she said, "But Mateo did mention you two doing the 'boogie-woogie' didn't he?"

Elena blushed furiously at this.

"S-shut u-up!" she shuttered as Naomi roared with laughter.

Elena sighed, then grinned evilly.

"Say," she asked Naomi, "What did I get to hear at your house, the day before yesterday at about….4 o'clock?"

Naomi had a thoughtful look.

"That day at that time Gabe and I were….." Naomi trailed off, looking mortified.

"WERE WE THAT LOUD?!" she yelled.

"Uh huh," Elena replied.

Naomi face palmed.

"Gabe's so going to get it…" Naomi pledged, and blushing furiously, left her best friend's bedroom.

Elena couldn't help but agree with Naomi: Sure, Mateo's letter was so sweet that Elena was stunned, but he too, was _in for it._

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Like it? Review.**

 **Don't like it? Still review. I take constructive criticism.**


End file.
